The equipment now available to modern archers has resulted in tremendous increases in both the accuracy and precision with which an archer can consistently hit a distant target. Improved sighting apparatus is responsible for much of this increased accuracy and precision, with the sighting apparatus including both bow-mounted bow sights and string-mounted peep sights. Typically, a bow sight includes a number of pins or other means which are projected into the archer's field of vision, with the pins being vertically spaced from each other to correspond to different ranges between the archer and the target. If the archer places his arrow at a defined point on the bow string (called the nocking point), draws the bow string back a predetermined amount, and places his aiming eye at a predetermined distance above the nocking point, then alignment of the pin in the bow sight corresponding to the estimated range with the target should result in the arrow being released from the bow with the proper trajectory to hit the target.
Oftentimes, however, the archer will not pull the bow string back a predetermined amount, nor will he maintain his aiming eye at a predetermined distance above the nocking point. Accordingly, a peep sight is mounted on the bow string at a point above the nocking point corresponding to the predetermined distance between the archer's aiming eye and the nocking point. Extending through the peep sight at an angle with respect to the longitudinal dimension of the bow string is a very small bore which is aligned with the bow sight pin in the desired direction of travel of the arrow only when the bow string has been pulled back the desired predetermined amount.
In practice, peep sights are very difficult to use inasmuch as the bow string, being typically formed from a plurality of twisted strands, tends to rotate ever so slightly when drawn so that it is difficult to align the bore with the bow sight pin. It has, therefore, been found necessary to increase the diameter of the bore to compensate for the slight twisting of the bow string, thereby resulting in an accuracy and precision in shooting which is less than that theoretically obtainable.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved peep sight for archery.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such an improved peep sight in which the bore therethrough can easily be aligned with the bow sight pin despite the tendency of the bow string to twist upon being drawn.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide such an improved peep sight in which the diameter of the bore can be maintained at a small value necessary for accurate and precise shooting.